A Jealous Man is an Angry Man
by thegirlwiththesunshine
Summary: Matt and Tobias are studying at the academy. This is the first page of four I wrote. If you like it I'll be sure to write more!
1. Chapter 1

"And _I_ wont accept being talked to like that." Kate de Vries stood and walked away towards the dock. Now alone, Matt Cruse sat on the beach, his blood boiling. The sky was clouded, the air dry, and the waves violent. Walking away seemed to be her only source of finishing a conversation lately, and nothing made Matt angrier. It took all his strength to calm his body before calling out,  
"We shouldn't separate, they've predicted a typhoon tonight. It's not safe." The waves rocked the dock viciously. Plus, there was a man sitting at the end, and he didn't like the look of that. But of course she ignored him and continued on her way. At that moment Tobias, Matt's good friend and fellow student, sat down beside him.  
"What's going on now?" he asked.  
"Oh, just her usual stubbornness." Tobias was the only one at the academy who knew about their relationship. They had to keep it veiled. Romantic relationships between students would get you kicked out, for it could conflict with school work. Not that Kate was even a student. She was a scientist, only called here for the month by the headmaster who wanted her to look at some specimen they'd found last week.

Kate struggled to keep her balance on the rickety dock, but swore she'd do all in her power to keep her composure. When she reached the end of the dock, she looked down at the young man.  
"Hello", he smiled.  
"Hello," Kate said sternly.  
"Wont you sit down?"  
"Thank you," she said as if her server was 10 minutes late with her tea.  
They got into small talk, and Kate glanced over her shoulder at Matt. He was watching her. She lifted her chin haughtily, and turned back to the man.  
"Shall we go to the kitchen and grab snack?" the man suggested.  
"What a wonderful idea." The two of them stood up and carefully walked back up the dock, Kate leaning into the man's body for support, and making sure Matt had a good view of it.

Matt could bury the hatchet on the dock, but when the two reached the beach, they did not separate. This made Matt furious. His jealous side was volcanic. It took everything in his power not to run over and claw the man. Tobias and Matt waited a few minutes before secretly following the two to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen was it's own building as were most of the rooms at the academy. Surrounded by large screen windows it was easy to see what was going on inside. The two watched from behind a bush in front of a window, but couldn't hear a word over the loud wind.

Kate walked over to the fridge and stuck her head in it. The man leaned back against a counter.  
"Would you like a banana?" Kate suggested.  
"No thanks," the man giggled.  
She pulled a banana out, and laid it on the counter, her back to the spying boys. She found a knife and began chopping it into slices. She popped one in her mouth, and the man came up beside her. He began asking her questions about the specimen. Kate turned around, a huge smile on her face. No one else seemed to care about her work. They chatted for a while when the man looked at his watch and said,  
"If you'd like, you could come to my dorm after supper and we could continue this. But right now I'm running late for a class."

Matt noticed the crack in the door and crept closer to it to hear.  
"Shouldn't I at least know your name before we take this further?" Kate said. Matt stood up to march in the kitchen, and Tobias hastily grabbed the bottom of his jacket and pulled him back down.  
"I'm gonna kill this guy!" he exclaimed. Tobias shushed him.  
"Way to blow our cover! Come on."

Kate looked past the man, at the noise coming from the crack in the door. She stepped aside and opened the door to peer out. Nothing.  
"Mmm, must be the wind," the man said, leaving. "Anyways, my dorm is A15. And it's Reagan." He smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate recognized the dorm number as being in Matt's hall. Funny she'd never seen him before. Matt's number was A7 and her temporary dorm just across from his. She sat in her dorm that night after dinner and thought about her argument with Matt earlier. Like _he_ knew what was good for the specimen. But she wanted to get passed this, and decided that first thing in the morning she'd go and apologize for her stubbornness. She didn't like fighting, and she'd be willing to be the one to beg pardon, even if she was right. She opened her notebook and began re-reading her studies on the subject, trying to find anything out of place. Time passed and was now pushing 8:30 in the evening. Kate decided to see if Reagan was in.

She walked up the hall to A15, and knocked. The door swung open and Reagan stood there with a grin.  
"You came," he said.  
"Of course I did! Did you honestly think I'd miss a chance to discuss the sciences with someone else who was remotely interested?"  
"I guess not," he smiled. Reagan opened the door wider to allow room for Kate. The room had a single bed, it's own little kitchen, a desk, and a window across from the door. The wall was separated by a wood board stretching around the room. The top half a dark auburn, the bottom wood panels. Basically the same as hers. He offered her a refreshment. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until he mentioned it and accepted gratefully. The icy lemonade was delicious, and she finished it within a few seconds.  
"More?" he offered.  
"I'm good, thank you."  
"Now on to the specimen. Do you have notes or anything?"  
"Ah, yes. I most certainly do." She said.  
He put down his coffee mug and accepted the notebook she offered him.

The conversation flew as the two of them flipped through the notebook, conversing on every bit of information she'd collected. The night grew dark and Kate lost track of the time. By the time she realized the hour it was late past curfew.

"I should go," she mentioned.  
"Mm, yes you should. I didn't grasp the time until now. Sorry to keep you out past curfew Miss de Vries."  
"Oh, no worries!" Kate smiled. She gathered her papers which were spread out about his desk and carefully folded them back in her brown leather notebook. He walked her to the door and opened it for her.  
"Goodnight, Miss de Vries."  
"Goodnight, Mr. Williams," She left the dorm and started down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A moment later she saw Matt exiting his dorm, his backed turned to the hall, trying to quietly shut it. He hadn't seen her yet. She ran to the nook in the hall by the vending machines, hoping to hide while he passed. He walked up the hall and proceeded past her with out a second glance, but Kate's nose began to itch, and with all her might couldn't hold it back.  
"A-choo!"

Matt stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly to meet the face of Kate de Vries.  
"Good evening, Miss de Vries," he said sternly.  
"Good evening, Mr. Cruse," she responded, trying to look distracted by her closed notebook.  
"And where have you been at this late hour?" Matt tried to sound professional but the displeasure seeped through.  
"Oh, just out and about," Kate said lightly, "did you know the kitchen is open late? Marvellous food really. I've been most impre-"  
"Cut the crap, Kate!"  
Kate's head shot up angrily. Her nostrils narrowed.  
"You were in that man's dorm just now, weren't you?" His voice began to escalate. Kate remained silent, and his anger won him over. "You can't just waltz into the dorm of a man you just met. It's dangerous!"  
"If I do remember, Mr. Cruse," her voice rising, "on the night _we_ first met, I invited you to mine, and you came running like a dog!" Matt's blood boiled. Being compared to a dog. Is that how she always saw him? Running to her at the snap of her fingers?  
"If _I_ do remember, you ordered for hot drinks, and as the only server awake, had no choice!"  
Kate stood there stunned. Defeated.  
"Good night Mr. Cruse," she finally said.  
"Kate,"  
"Goodnight." She turned and walked back to her dorm.


End file.
